


Flowers and Spice

by Allen_Nara



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, ah right kouta has a little fun with his hand at some point, i like kaito being tsundere, i want to take you to the druper's bar druper's bar druper's bar WOW!, kouta and denial have a very brief relationship, scent perfume and everything that's nose-gasmic, there's some OOCness but hey I want some homo suit love, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Nara/pseuds/Allen_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just supposed to find a present for his sister, not to find out how attracted to Kaito he actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> (I hate using '' for dialogues because it makes me unconfortable for writing.  
> Dialogue is between ' and '.  
> For thoughts I use italic.  
> Sorry if it bothers you!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly? This is pretty OOC if you ask me, but that's 'cause in my head I can't distance the actors from the characters and I got their personality mixed up and... dunno www  
> God bless gorgeous 3D Asian males and the awesome series they have the luck to act in 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I hope you remember the episode where Kaito is getting a power trip while telling an apron-wearing Kouta to refill his cup quick. Such homo thug life. If you don't, go and look for it. It's like, one of the best scenes ever. 
> 
> Pps: yup I have a thing for scents and coffee and spices, judge me www
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

It had been a few days since he started going to that shop.

  
Kouta was in desperate search for a present for his sister's birthday, and that was why he entered the shop in the first place.

But then, his purpose kind of... got lost in the middle of it.

At first, he didn't really know what to buy her, until he noticed how star-eyed she got everytime she saw a particular ad on tv. It was a new perfume of a very famous brand, and he was sure it would cost a lot, meaning his sister would never think of buying it for herself.

It was during the time from one part-time job to the other that the Gaim member passed in front of a perfume shop and decided to go inside and see if he could find the one his sister liked. But, once he went inside and looked around a little, his nose caught a drift of a very familiar scent.

As if hypnotized, Kouta stopped, staying completely still for a moment and trying to figure out what that whiff was, where it came from. He followed it, and discovered to his surprise that it was a men's cologne, right beside the entrance. With slightly unfocused eyes, he reached out for it, and smelled it.

Ah, yeah.

It was Kaito's.

While looking at the small bottle in his hand, its elegant glass shape easy to handle and on the eye too, he thought about the first time his nose had caught Kaito's cologne. It did take a while.

Kaito kept appearances even in the worst scenarios, his attire always perfect (apart from various wounds and a few tears in the fabric after battle, at times). Sometimes Kouta wondered if he slept in the same clothes, threw his whole self inside the wash-machine or something.

The Baron leader lightly smelled of clothes detergent and a mixture of shampoo and hair spray too. And a few times it happened that he was closer to Kaito, way closer than the usual distance - touching, even, and that was when Kouta could sniff it. It surprised him, because the other looked like someone who would have a strong scent and probably an even stronger cologne, what with all that jazz with stylish clothes and perfect hair - instead, he found himself mesmerized, his nose taking it in slowly. It was a fresh, light fragrance and, once Kaito wasn't close anymore, he could feel a nice spicy note, blending it all together.

Looking at the small bottle in his hand, the only thing that filled his mind now was the memory of Kaito's presence.

Always so strong and biting and awkward and guarded and stubborn and hurt and pure.

'He smells like flowers...'

'Ehm, excuse me, sir? Hello?'

A shop assistant was peering at him, trying to get his attention. Kouta almost dropped the perfume and it took him a few seconds to be able to answer, eyes wide.

'Ah, ehm, sorry, yes?'

'This perfume is a pretty valued men fragrance, for its mixture of the usually feminine notes of flowers with more masculine scents, like spices. It is actually much appreciated by women too-'

_Ah... so I was right..._

'-and chinese ginger. Although complex, the resulting scent is very fresh, isn't it?'

'Ah, ehm, yes, it is'. He was getting more and more flustered by the minute.

'Oh, maybe you were actually looking for something else...?'

'Un, a perfume for my sister actually... I saw it on tv and wondered how it was...'

 

___________________

 

The days after, between an errand and another job interview, Kouta would pass by the shop again and, as if jinxed, he would go back to Kaito's cologne.

The third day, the same shop assistant that talked to him before offered him a free sample of the perfume, as they were promoting the older seasons and going to change for new perfumes soon.

'So this is actually an old season...? He must really like it...'

When he went to Druper's to work that day, he found Kaito there with his usual cup of coffee.

Their eyes met, and Kouta felt his heart increasing pace. It had been some time since he last saw him, between one job and generally being busy... although he had been thinking a lot about him lately.

'Yo'

Kouta smiled slightly while offering a simple greeting, and the other tilted his head a little in acknowledgment.

Once he was ready for work, the Gaim member prepared coffee, and went to refill Kaito's now empty cup again.

'You're less distracted than usual, I see', Kaito said, detatched, yet amused. Kouta could have pouted at the remark, obviously referring to how he supposedly was way too airheaded while working like last time he served Kaito, which was of course not true at all - but he got distracted by the gentle tilt of the sides of the ex Baron member's mouth. A very small tilt, but definitely there.

Kouta wondered if he'd ever see him smile, one day.

'Yup! I'll watch your cup so much it will fill and refill on its own!'

He saw Kaito resist the urge to roll his eyes, and take a sip of the new coffee. His eyes looked brighter for a moment.

'This... tastes a little better than Badou-san's...'

Yet he almost covered his mouth with his free hand, knowing what complimenting the other would be like.

Kaito turned to the Gaim member and, like he imagined, the other was looking at him with stars in his eyes.

'Re-really??!! Kaito, why are you so nice today, are you il-'

He'd almost finished saying the idiocy when a group of kids enthusiastically running around bumped into him while getting out of the place.

When he refocused, Kouta saw he'd managed not to fall over Kaito's table because he'd pretty much fallen on him. He balanced on his arms, one on the wall and one on the ex Baron member's shoulder, and when he rose his eyes, the other was so close he could feel him stop breathing.

Kaito's eyes looked guarded, and round, and surprised, and... and Kouta's nose caught the other's skin scent and perfume.

It made his brain short circuit.

The Gaim member jumped back so fast he could have been inside his suit.

'I'm so-sorry Kaito!! I lost balance!!'

'... no problem' he said, then looked out of the window, drinking his coffee. He crossed his legs and pulled his other arm close, his poise stiff and aware.

Was it Kouta, or was Kaito actually blush-

He almost banged his head on the other wall to stop it from forming stupid thoughts, and when five minutes passed, Kaito was out of the place after finishing his coffee and paying faster than he'd ever done. Kouta had to keep himself from biting the inside of his cheek.

 

______________________

 

He couldn't help biting his lip though, this lower one, while sparkling shivers ran down his spine.

It had been a while since he'd last felt his body so aware, so tingly, so full of wanting. With his cock hard in his hand and his house empty, and shoulders needing to be freed of cumulated stress, he didn't feel like stopping his train of thought like he had been doing for the last few days. Not when he could still see Kaito's slightly open mouth when he fell on him, plump and moist and calling to him like a curse and a blessing at the same time. How his voice was not quite as angry when saying his (sur)name nowadays. How his cheekbones looked sculpted and the line of his collarbones always poked out of a shirt that was never completely buttoned.

Kouta's cock pulsed, and he groaned when he gave it a squeeze. Just then, he remembered Kaito's scent and his cologne, and he didn't even care to keep in his moans while he stroked himself faster, harder.

A half gentle, half rough person.

Would he blush if Kouta kissed him? Or would Kaito jump his lips and devour them?

There was also that light sway in his hips when the ex Baron member walked, perfect in his fitted clothes and reinforced by the long jacket that always followed his movements. It made Kouta's mind falter on his most tired, unfocused days.

Would Kaito ride him, with that same gently swaying motion, up and down on his cock? Or would he let his hips take command and fill Kouta at his own rhythm?

Not wanting to delve into questions, not wanting to decide between giving and taking, he focused on the possible image of Kaito moaning and groaning.

When Kouta pictured the other saying his first name while coming, he came as well.

On his nightstand there were only tissues and a free sample of perfume.

He fell asleep with flowers and spices in his nostrils.

 

__________________

 

The day after, Kouta had a strong sense of dejà vu when he saw Kaito entering Druper's, with his usual steady walk and assertive look.

His eyes got hooked on the other's swaying hips, and Kouta had to look away before he blushed too hard thinking about what he did the night before. It would cause him to get embarrassed and ask himself questions about his own sexuality, about the ex Baron member, about why a perfume was what he needed to get him to finally realize just how attractive the other was - or better, forcing him to give up to the obvious truth -

Kouta took a good breath and hoped the blood wasn't either rushing nor draining from his face.

'Yo'

A tilt of the head.

The Gaim member smiled, stomach fluttery. Kaito was not closed up, nor he seemed angry. Just his usual, Kaito-brand kind of grumpy.

'You know, since you like spices, we have this new coffee and fruit salad with ginger and cinnamon in them. if you feel like giving them a try...'

'… Why do you think I like spices?'

The ex Baron member was looking at him like he was a weirdo, and he felt like the truth would make him even weirder in his eyes.

He thought about it for a few seconds before going ahead, and embarrassment be damned.

'Your cologne is slightly spicy, so I though maybe if he likes the smell he also likes the taste of spices...', he explained, his voice getting slow and lower at the end of the sentence.

And, once he had to stop and wait for Kaito's answer, he had the decency to blush.

The silence that followed was killing him by the second.

When he spoke again, Kaito looked something between amused and slightly embarrassed himself.

As usual though, he looked at Kouta right in the eye.

'... I do. Tell me about the coffee'

While he explained about the coffee, the Gaim member felt like he was possibly doomed and so very happy to be.

 

________________

 

'If you could sniff danger as well as you sniff people and keep away from it, it would be even better', Kaito said, a badly hidden smirk on his lips while he sipped his treat.

Kouta luckily got distracted by the implication of the comment and not by the other's mouth.

'I don't _sniff_ people!', he pouted, before adding, 'and I'm never alone so I feel pretty strong, even in danger'

He paused, not looking Kaito in the eye. '… I think... I smelled it, like... three times, maybe? Just when I'm very close to you. Your perfume'

Like yesterday, Kouta thought, and licked his lips. The ex Baron member had a little cream on the side of his mouth now, and didn't seem to have noticed. Judging from his face he was also enjoying the cinnamon in his coffee. He secretly felt smug about it.

A minute passed without Kaito saying anything, and before the Gaim member felt like going crazy and take the cream off his rival's mouth with his fingers (his fingers, yeah), he added

'You know, I thought that maybe after transforming we'd start smelling like the fruit we use!'

Kaito looked at him with annoyed eyes, but Kouta put his head on his hand, elbows on the table, and gave him a boyish grin.

'You've been staring a whole lot at me lately. Is there something you want to tell me?', the ex Baron member said with a meaningful glance.

In his innocence he was probably thinking about Inves and related stuff, and he knew the best way to make Kouta talk was to be calm and direct about things. The look in his eyes was still wary though.

'You got cream on your lips'

Kaito went from calmly menacing to surprised and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. He still missed a part. The Gaim member wanted to laugh really bad.

'Here, here!'

He snatched the rest of the cream with his fingers, barely touching the other's jaw for a moment. Kaito froze, but didn't refuse the gesture.

If eyes could talk...

'... you're so touchy-feely, Kazuraba' he said, his voice strangely low. He finished his coffee with a frown that looked more like a pout, with how scrubbed and pink his lips looked.

'Do you hate it?'

A few seconds of silence.

Kouta felt his brain slowly detatching itself and getting more and more distracted. Kaito looked like he felt uneasy yet trying to cover it.

'... no. I don't hate it'

The ex Baron member kicked embarrassment in the ass and followed the sincertity path. He was so real. And open like a book.

Yeah.

Kouta Kazuraba was definitely in love with this guy.

'Work will be over soon...' he suddenly said, standing up after a few seconds.

'Wait for me, okay?'

And with that, he went back to work.

He knew Kaito was not the kind of person who'd walk away after being asked nicely (from Kouta, and that maybe was also an even more special case).

He couldn't think of another excuse apart from the cream to steal a kiss. Or maybe he didn't really need something like that. He could try being to the point like Kaito was.

He didn't know for sure how it would go, but his gut feeling was yelling at him to just go. And he always listened to his gut feelings before anything else.

He could only think of a both gentle and rough kiss, like a mix of flowers and spice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.


End file.
